


伦敦今日有雨

by Uccello



Category: Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello/pseuds/Uccello
Summary: 人理修复之后的事。是刀。
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet





	伦敦今日有雨

**Author's Note:**

> *Bug和OOC都客观存在，都是我的问题。  
> *这把刀的起因，归根结底是千里的梗、以及当时写论文写到癫狂的我。总而言之，花了很长时间断断续续地去写，最终又一次被周周月月切割得不知所云。  
> *原该有第二版逆转乾坤的HE结尾，且我最近确实有一半都泡在糖里，但因为剩下一半还是为此难过，加上前面写得太沉重了，所以它没了。
> 
> 像天上的星那么多的离情别意，  
> 每一句道别都伴着一声叹息一个吻，  
> 都被他挤塞在一句简单的“再会”里；  
> 只剩我们草草的一吻，  
> 被断续的泪珠和成了辛酸的滋味。
> 
> / 《特洛伊罗斯与克瑞西达》  
> 威廉·莎士比亚 著，朱生豪 译

我早就慨叹过：伦敦总是看不见星，偶尔甚至有黑色的云遮住月。

这一点在魔术的地界也无法改善，工业革命之后百年的遗留能轻而易举地遮住天空，至少凌晨的薄雾已经不至于让人类的肺遭到砂纸打磨的重创。观星软件日复一日地推送着：五分钟后国际空间站将要升起。这样的科学对神秘全无益处。我在今天下午的课上才讲过有关于星辰走向对某些术式的深远影响，但那些古老理论没说魔术师看不见星时，以此为基盘的魔术是否会遭受不可逆的打击，没人想尝试，我希望弗拉特也不想。他最好规规矩矩地待在宿舍里，写上一篇退回去从头来过的论文。我叹气，怀着这样的美好设想走上一成不变的街区，暗自又想，今晚或者明早几点才能入眠。

一切都回归正轨。或许那个实在波澜壮阔的世界重归宇宙那端，或许我所站立之处才即将在突如其来的某天某月戛然而止，总之那一切奇幻都退至无从知晓的世界，这还是这个神秘衰微的年代、还是这个曲折迂回的伦敦。我踩在现代的柏油路面绕进巷子，水汽昏昏沉沉地降下来，外套沉重得像按在肩上的火。阿尼姆斯菲亚的继承者好端端地活在时钟塔，冬木的第五场圣杯战争也早就落下帷幕。我要拖着这具平庸的身躯钻回属于埃尔梅罗的廉价公寓，路边小巷没有自动人偶、更没有开膛手杰克。

诸葛孔明先生并未与我道别，正如世界焚尽前一刻他出现得也那样毫无征兆，但我确实有点微妙的预感。他或许自始至终都在座上看着，包括现在，我不够意味深长地摸着心脏处，它跳动得全然一副人类的脆弱做派，下一项是动脉，在指腹下突突地起伏……里面流着乏善可陈的血和魔力，仅仅如此而已。这样的身体竟然能够承受住灵基所需，这着实令人讶异。总而言之，除了那么多太过奇幻的回忆与痛苦，当时那些可怜的、或许甚至不该属于我的骄傲，现在实在很捉襟见肘。

这并非什么惹人生厌的妄自菲薄。毕竟年幼时我困得哈欠连天，在不断绝的、隐约的圣诞颂歌里与烛火古籍为伍，想着：要追求彼方的人……而现在，我手上又提着一袋论文，仓皇狼狈地被雨线撵到路边檐下，手机打开又关上，电话无人接听，谁都无法联络到，只好这样贴着可怜至极的雨帘内侧挪动，发尾水珠好像要那点魔力都跟它一同跳崖自尽，或顺理成章地、安静地死于大衣的布料。但这绝不能被称作冷，不止出于海洋性气候闷热夏夜的缘故。我将额发拢上去，左手轻飘飘地路过眼前，红痕早就褪得干干净净，但我总觉得它应当还在那里，炽热地烧着，烧出血和永远无法磨灭的印记，在人类的一生中永垂不朽，然后与这登不上永恒的灵魂共同灰飞烟灭、再无人提起。

雨下得太大，我只好尴尬地走进便利店里，没有伞。我确实大部分时间都活在英格兰阴郁的地界，却自始至终没有被养出带伞的习性：幼时自诩能够徒手避雨的魔术师，现在时常遗忘或倦怠得不想管那点小节。我买一包廉价烟，随处可见、同样乏善可陈，仿佛借此就能稍显理直气壮地在屋檐下多站许久。矜贵的雪茄不能受潮，但普通香烟仿佛反而能够成功抵御阴冷黑夜。它至少红得醒目至极，还有些浅金的光晕如同日光。猛吸一口时纸和草都烧得飞快，味道像在战场上呛到沙砾一般暴烈。还要继续形容吗？像公元前三百年沙漠上的战场，每个人每匹马路过都能扬起一团尘埃，千万人则造就一场铺天盖地的沙暴，那家伙就是暴风眼，站在他身侧则可以享有免遭侵袭却地处核心的特权。

雨腥还是突破烟气扑入鼻腔，如同被淹没在海中时一般窒闷、痛苦、无药可救；连成瀑布一般的水像遮挡着视线，像硬是在混沌的海中睁眼。烟腾起来，被风吹得扑面，于是我眼眶酸涩、眼球也被刺激得发疼，因此才着实对往事感到一阵不合时宜的身临其境，说是陈年旧梦也不是不可以，毕竟从来没有任何人能够为那场声嘶力竭但又草草了事的道别作出存在证明。

彼方究竟是何种璀璨光景？我或许终究是站在那处了：浪潮翻涌一直淹没到膝上，被烈日灼烧着却异常冰冷刺骨，阴翳由此一直攀上脊椎......没有尽处、也没有底。落日将目光的终点模糊成煮沸的水，影影绰绰勾勒点潦草的身影，我极力向那之中望去，为首者高大身影融化在赤色晚霞里，但他一定，我没来由地笃信，他一定就在我目光定格之处——会是什么神情？失望的、悲悯的、愤怒的，还是根本并未、也不愿向这处浅薄的岸边投来半分目光？

从者现世时的一切都会被带回座上铭刻，但说到底，无论多么波澜壮阔，在千百年岁月后——在时间毫无意义之处，这些往事都会有如尘埃渺小。每一次见的伊斯坎达尔都不同，与上一个下一个都毫无纠葛留存，却又都是他。我隐隐约约目送最后一位知晓我这位凡人的伊斯坎达尔离去，或许连目送都没有，或许他根本不在那里、无法构成一场戏剧性的长镜。我只是被浪潮推挤向后，浮浮沉沉间竭尽全力地投去视线，目力所及之处到底只有海与天绵延不尽，不知哪一刻，那支千年前的军队便消失得如同不曾存在，又或者，这一切不过是我溺毙前假想出的海市蜃楼。红日也随之隐匿不见，无月的、接近于全然黑暗的苍穹向此处逼近，陨星在万亿年前燃烧。但在被它们压垮之前，我终究不被这片海承认，终究只是被它吞噬。

……我的王啊。我撕扯声带却发不出半点声音，但就算话语出口了又能如何？我不顾那些冷意狼狈地向前走，但就算下一步就要踩空、被海水拉扯着要沉到底去粉身碎骨，还是必须向前去追逐那声势浩大的队伍的末尾。末尾也好。说到底，我不过芸芸众生里的一个，在海里无从挣扎更不必说前进，又不甘心也不愿意退回潮湿泥泞的岸边，但时至今日也绝不愿承认这一点，还在每时每刻地肖想：倘若我现在死去呢？那时我将站在何处？过高的浪扑过来，使得喉咙如沙砾磨过般疼痛的形容有了现实意义，我呛咳着，长发沉重地粘在脸颊或坠下去，魔力与生命力全融化进无边无际的海水里。

毕竟这些时间都是从世界另一侧偷来的。我想，就如同临终前苍白的走马，但我知道自己并不会就此死去，被神秘临时征用的人类并不会被世界弃之如履。而这却还是像死一般，毕竟我不会知晓他人如何，只是我，我像梦中千百次坠亡的太阳一样被无尽的海吞吃入腹，分明向往光明却沉到黑夜。我下沉得太久，在浓稠的墨色里浸泡到再无知觉，或许我没有下沉分毫，只是被卡在两个世界之间的微妙缝隙里进退两难。最后我骤然落到一切最初的一刻，如同已经在无年无月处过了百年、也如同只是在时钟塔的剑拔弩张里走神半秒。

梦会被洗去，人世间的每一刻在永恒前都能被同样地遗忘。那吻呢。只有我一个人会偶尔这样仿佛多愁善感地回味那些吻，在无人的雨夜里如同戏剧演出般一支接一支地抽着烟，不自觉又刻意为之地、自欺欺人地，如同笨拙初学者一般舔着烟嘴。海绵不够柔软，纸张质量不佳，全无半点能够勾起什么旖旎幻想的可能。我皱着眉把这一支碾灭在灭烟盒里，重新叼住另一支，即使四下无人也规规矩矩地划亮火柴。令人心安的硝烟味又充盈这冰凉潮湿的身躯，仿佛真的又被火焰拥抱在怀。另一件令人心安的事是，这里没有什么情感视的魔眼虎视眈眈，就算有人碰巧路过，也只会认为有安静的疯子烟瘾发作。

只由它烧罢了，无意义且不贴切的做作假想早该被烧干净，我也不很想要这条本也过于短暂的性命因尼古丁止步于三或四或五开头的某个年岁。雨如同被定格一般维持同一种密度迟迟不变，像桃源岛的洒水机一样尽职尽责。我咬着最后一支烟被拖回现实，它和空落的烟盒一道进了垃圾桶，将金属壳撞出沉闷的响，宣告：必须要从一切狼狈的伤春悲秋里脱身而出，到另一段狼狈的、现实的未来里。我走到雨里去，立刻被伦敦寂静的夏夜浇得湿透，我不由得想起实在很多年前的冬木，但那时没有雨。

路灯被酸涩眼里的水泡得实在模糊，恍惚地把赤红、明黄和纯粹的黑都混作一谈。但好在这条路我走了多年，以至于无需真正张目寻找小巷或人影，我不再心骛八极，只管沿着这条路向前就是。最终我就这样稀里糊涂地踏入公寓楼，名贵西装隔着大衣都已经被浸泡到濒临报废，雨抢夺走我的体温，甚至过犹不及得让人徒生出它十分滚烫的错觉。唯一的好消息是，我没有忘记给公文包加上避水的术式。

水顺着我的发梢我的袖口与衣摆滴落到门前的地毯上，深夜时分哪有什么邻居还在楼道里蹲守，我感到一阵懊恼，这段无人作陪亦无人擦肩的路途，我分明就该要神秘为我遮雨，仅仅这种程度的魔术而已——但我确实许久没有亲自动手流淌魔力，被某种不愿言明的恐慌或逃避感一直束缚到指尖。说到底，在见证甚至亲历那种程度的奇迹之后，恐怕无论谁都不会能够再产生哪怕一星半点的沾沾自喜，何况我原就没有。

我站在门口，如同预想那样狼狈不堪。这不是迦勒底亚斯模拟出的旧公寓一隅，房门后没有什么电子音在响，也没有灯光在亮。没有火，也没有吻，却贪婪仿佛在这时就应得到这些一般。也不再如十九岁时那样，能够由此便烧红了脸颊，有说些口不对心话语的余裕。二十九岁或三十岁的我合该主动地吻过去、打开身体，把过往、未来和整个世界都忘却在云雨里，唯独留下痛苦和欢愉，小心翼翼地暗自收好。

但确如所说般，只是些回忆的假想罢了，我一下按亮顶灯，凌乱、空荡，教人提不起半点劲来。捱过十年之久的T恤斜斜搭在沙发上，与之同源的游戏盒也在那，是后续作。我可以把这套过于昂贵的西服就地丢下，反正要进行任何挽回都必须依靠一笔可观的费用，或一段大材小用的术式；我可以就如此赤裸地走动，就算明日还需早早醒来。我想，当初就不该容许那家伙总心血来潮在各处反复食髓，分明实际的案发地点并非此处，却时常要人触景生情地伤春感怀。我想，我必然已经被伦敦的雨淋到头昏。

这天夜里我惊醒过，而那短暂的梦竟也做了前后两程：还是梦见了海，王的战车视若无睹地冲过去，一团火焰自杀在水里；我义无反顾地跟去，还真是以肉体凡胎飞蛾扑火地溺毙，并未醒来在艳阳下的旷野里。说实话，它产生的缘由，不论是在雨中想得太过用力，还是那些记忆糅杂在一起十分刻骨铭心，我都得认命。沉没海里的红日又将要从地平线上升起了，而雨还在窗外毫不停歇地落着，天气预报恐怕还要再念一天：伦敦今日有雨。白噪音竟然能够徒生某种极地山中的错觉，但我此刻独自空落又坦荡，被凝结的闷热水汽逼出些悲怮的冷意来。一丝不挂时如此，衣冠楚楚时也同样。

我不过是在雨里看星，偶有一点光亮从万亿年前投来一瞥，它燃烧在遥不可及的彼端，我看它死去后的火……但也唯有这时能抽空爱我。


End file.
